Happy Birthday Bliss
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Sequel of Bliss in a Pokémon World. Today is Bliss' tenth birthday, and have a good time with her friends. She gain a new Pokémon friend, and is preparing to start on her journey across Kalos.


Early in the morning of Lumiose City, everyone are still sleeping in their homes along with the Pokemon of this world. In her bedroom, Bliss is still asleep in her bed. She is so peacefully asleep, it feels that nothing can disturb her. Suddenly, the door slowly opens and something small enters the room. It runs around the room and then jumps on Bliss' bed.

Bliss continues to sleep when she feels something on her stomach. Bliss slowly opens her eyes to see something on her. It looks like a brown and yet tanish color.

"What… what the…" Bliss asks herself.

Bliss opens her eyes and her visions comes clearer. She is surprised to see an Eevee on her stomach and it has a red ribbon around its neck.

"Eevee!" The Eevee replies.

Bliss smiles, "Hello little guy, where you come from?"

Bliss sits up to see the little Eevee. Of course, Bliss is different now, she looks older and her hair is longer too.

"Eevee eev. Eevee," Eevee happily says.

Bliss giggles, "So what brings you here?"

The door fully opens to see Professor Sycamore and has a tray. There is a breakfast plate that has pancakes, eggs, and a hot dog, a glass of juice, and some toast.

"Hi Bliss, happy birthday. I see you already met your present," Sycamore says.

"Birthday present?" Bliss asks.

"Eev!" Eevee calls out.

Bliss smiles and places her hand on Eevee. Then rubs it on the head. Eevee then smells Bliss' hand.

Eevee happily says, "Eev. vee!"

Bliss hugs Eevee and snuggles the Pokemon like a teddy bear.

"It's very nice to meet you Eevee. I know that you and I are going to be good friends," Bliss says.

"Eevee!" Eevee cheers.

Sycamore then gives Bliss the tray of food, "Make sure you eat your breakfast because your birthday part is going to start in a while."

"Okay. I can't wait for my tenth birthday party," Bliss says.

Bliss begins to eat her breakfast and she loves it. She make sure to share a few with her new friend, Eevee. She also remembers to give Seeking something to eat. The Seeking used to be the Goldeen she has won when she's five. After some training to become a Pokemon Trainer, Goldeen evolves into a Seeking. Bliss is happy to see how her progress of raising it has paid off.

Later on, the lab is decorated with streamers, Balloons, and other party decorations on the table, ceilings, and other places, especially in the backyard where the party is.

Bliss brings Seeking and her new Eevee to the backyard. Then puts Seeking into the pool with the rest of the water Pokemon. Bliss has her hair in a ponytail that is tied by a blue hairband with a pink heart on it. She wearing a wearing a light purple blouse with a black stripe, and a black skirt, white tights, and black mary janes.

"I can't wait for my birthday party,and a week after that, I'm going to start my Pokemon Journey. I'm going to travel all of Kanto, win badges, and enter the Kalos League," Bliss happily says.

"King. Seeking," Seeking replies.

"Vee. vee," Eevee happily replies.

Bliss happily sighs and says in thought, "I can't believe it's already been five years since I got to this world. I remember being a little helpless and confused about being in a world full of Pokemon. Thanks to Sycamore and all my new friends, I learned how to live in the world and be independent. I even learned how to cook for myself and other needs."

"And it's thanks to Clemont, and his machines and training, I'm able to control my powers little and little. And someday, I'll be able to fully control my powers. Clemont is a great friend," Bliss happily says.

Just then, Sycamore calls out, "Bliss, Clemont is here!"

Bliss turns her head to see Clemont who is also eleven years old as well. Then a little girl wearing a brown and white color dress runs to Bliss. The little girl is three years old.

"Hey Clemont. Hi Bonnie," Bliss happily says.

The little girl, Bonnie jumps to Bliss and gives her a hug.

Bliss laughs, "You sure have grown the last time I saw you."

"Bliss. Bliss. Bliss," Bonnie happily says.

"I know. She is very excited to see you again. It's been a while. Well, to her anyway," Clemont says.

"Yeah. I just saw little Bonnie two days ago, and she somehow manage to swim on top of Seeking when we weren't looking," Bliss says.

Clemont nervously laughs, "Yeah. I still can't believe she manage to ride on Seeking and didn't fall off. I was freaking out."

"But you had nothing to worry. Seeking is a good Pokemon and made sure Bonnie wasn't hurt," Bliss says.

"That's true," Clemon says.

He walks to Seeking who is in the pond, and says, "And I see Seeking is looking great. I can tell you raised it really well. Since that time, I've decided to become the a Pokemon Breeder and raise Pokemon. I'm also going to enter the Kalos League," Bliss says.

"Sounds great. But remember, you need to win eight badges if you want to compete," Clemont says.

"I know. I've been doing a lot of studying and learning about the type of Pokemon each gym has," Bliss says.

"Sounds good, but you also need to train too," Clemont says.

"I know," Bliss says.

Eevee walks over, "Vee!"

Clemont then notices Eevee standing next to Bliss, "Hello Eevee. I didn't notice you here before."

"Right. Clemont, Bonnie, this is my birthday Pokemon. Eevee. Professor Sycamore gave it to me," Bliss says.

"That's amazing. You got a new Pokemon for your birthday," Clemont says.

"Eev. Eev. Eev," Boonie happily says.

"Yeah," Bliss says.

She picks up Eevee, "I'm going to raise it to be a great Pokemon someday."

"That's good," Clemont says.

"And Professor Sycamore said the day, I started my Journey I'm going to get my starter Pokemon too. I'll be getting three Pokemon to be with my on my journey. Eevee, Seeking, and my brand new one," Bliss says.

"So what Pokemon are you going to chose?" Clemont asks.

Bliss laughs, "You just have to wait until I chose my first Pokemon. I want it to be a surprise."

"Sounds fair," Clemont says.

Just then, some of the kids from town comes into the back with present boxes and bags. Professor Sycamore and the adults of the lab, including the kids' parents come into the back too.

"Happy Birthday Bliss," The kids say.

"Thank you. Welcome to my birthday party," Bliss happily says.

Song:

The magic feeling, it's growing so strong,

Always leads me to a place where I belong.

Won't go away, never let me down,

I've got the greatest friends that ever could be found.

Soon, Bliss, Clemont, and their friends begin to play with some of the Pokemon

Song:

Across every river, behind every tree,

On top of every mountain, they're a part of you and me!

The water Pokemon spray water in the air and getting the kids wet.

Song:

(One world)

One world - now and forever!

(Best friends)

Best friends, loyal and true!

(One dream)

One dream, put side by side,

There's nothing we can't do!

They also play a blindfold game. They spin Clemont around and he tries to catch Bliss or one of the other kids. They laugh as clemont falls on his feet.

Song:

(One hand)

One hand, helping the other!

(Each heart)

Each heart, beating as one!

(We live)

We live, always together,

A Jigglypuff flies in the air and the kids are playing with it like a volleyball, which it doesn't mind at all. Jigglypuff is having fun.

Song:

Sharing the same bright sun!

You & Me & Pokémon!

Bliss then shows everyone her new Eevee, and it's happy to meet everyone.

Song:

They rush like water, they soar like the wind,

They're always with me every day that I begin.

The kids are now inside watching some t.v. There is a Pokemon battle going on.

Song:.

They burn like fire, they chill like ice,

They take on any challenge, make any sacrifice.

Everyone cheer with excitement for how the battle is going.

Song:

Across every river, behind every tree,

On top of every mountain, they're a part of you and me!

The battle ends with a male trainer with his Glacie as the winner.

Song:

(One world)

One world - now and forever!

(Best friends)

Best friends, loyal and true!

(One dream)

One dream, put side by side,

There's nothing we can't do!

After watching the show, everyone are playing a game of hide and seek. Bliss is it, and is able to find most of the kids with no problem.

Song:

(One hand)

One hand helping the other!

(Each heart)

Each heart beating as one!

(We live)

We live, always together,

Sharing the same bright sun!

Clemont ends up sneezing making it easy for Bliss to find him.

Song:

You & me & Pokémon!

After the fun they have, everyone are having lunch. There are so much food that there is more than enough to go around. Even the Pokemon are getting a lot of food.

Song:

(One world)

One world...

(Best friends)

Best friends, loyal and true...

(One dream)

Just one dream...

There's nothing that we can't do!

Lastly, everyone sit down on the table and Bliss blows out the candle to her birthday cake.

Song:

(One world)

One world - now and forever!

(Best friends)

Best friends, loyal and true!

(One dream)

One dream that side by side,

There's nothing we can't do!

Some of the Pokemon create bubbles that surrounds the backyard, and bliss and her friends along with the Pokemon in the garden begin to play with the.

Song:

(One hand)

One hand helping the other!

(Each heart)

Each heart beating as one!

(We live)

We live always together,

Sharing the same bright sun!

You & me & Pokémon!

After all the fun, everyone are having, it's time for Bliss to open her birthday presents. She has already open a lot of presents. She receives a new backpack, a lunch box with a basket, a few books, even a tent, cooking supplies, and other gear for the journey.

Sophie then gives Bliss her present, "Happy Birthday Bliss."

"Thank you Sophie," Bliss says.

She tears the wrapping paper and opens the box. She is amazed to see some new clothes.

"I got them especially for your Pokemon Journey," Sophie says.

"Wow! They look great," Bliss says.

Bliss looks at the clothes to see a light purple dress with a black belt, a dark purple blouse jacket, black skinny jeans, socks, and black slip on shoes.

"They look cool," Bliss says.

"I knew you like it," Sophie says.

Hans says, "This one's from me."

"Thanks you," Bliss says.

She opens the box to see a blue hair clip with a pink heart on it.

"Aww, it looks so cute. It will look great with the clothes," Bliss says.

"I knew you like it," Hans says.

"Vee," Eevee relies.

Clemont then gives Bliss her present, "Um, I got this for you Bliss."

Bliss takes the small box and opens it. Inside of it is a gold necklace with a small blue crystal orb with a Froslass inside.

"Oh Clemont, this is beautiful. Thank you," Bliss says.

She then gives Clemont a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a little.

Bliss happily says, "Thank you everyone for coming to my party. I'm happy that we get to have a lot of fun."

"Happy Birthday Bliss!" Everyone happily replies, clapping and cheering.

Even the Pokemon are happy for Bliss.

Later in the night after her party, Bliss is already in her light purple long sleeve nightgown and is getting herself and her Pokemon ready for bed. Eevee and Seeking are already asleep. Her presents are put away safely and are packed up for her Pokemon Journey next week.

Bliss tucks herself in and looks at the moon.

She sadly sighs, "Oh dad, I wish you could be here to see this. I know it will be impossible for you to find me here."

"Don't worry dad, someday, I'll come back to Townsville, and I can show you how well I did with my journey," Bliss happily says.

Bliss turns to her Pokemon and says, "Good night everyone, next week… we'll be starting our journey together, and with a brand new friend by our side."

Bliss goes to sleep for the night and dream of the fun adventure she is going to have on her Pokemon Journey.

You and Me and Pokemon by Élan Rivera and PJ Lequerica: Totally Pokemon Soundtrack


End file.
